


Cherished

by Aslinn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Fade Nerds, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Mutual Pining, the gang is all mentioned at one point or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: Drabbles about my Inquisitor Aslinn Lavellan and Solas; drabbles that help establish their relationship, including pre-relationship stuff.Everything was originally posted on my Tumblr, some of them were prompts from ask memes.





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index page for collect of Solavellan drabbles between Solas and my Inquisitor Aslinn Lavellan.

Chapter 1 - Sunkissed (G)  
Chapter 2 - Compassionate Even to Bad Wolves (G)  
Chapter 3 - Accidentally Caught By The Seeker (M)  
Chapter 4 - Eavesdropping (M)  
Chapter 5 - Blood Magic Views (T)  
Chapter 6 - Happily Broken Promise (G)  
Chapter 7 - Soft Elves (M to be on the safe side)  
Chapter 8 - Seeking Comfort (T)  
Chapter 9 - Pride's Saviour (G)  



	2. Sunkissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves are like cats tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something short and cute.

Summer had finally come to the Frostbacks, and Aslinn and Solas were using this warmer weather to soak up some sun. They had made a nice little nest out of pillows and blankets out of the balcony, and Aslinn was currently pressed against Solas’ chest dozing. 

Solas had a book in one hand, one of Varric’s, and his other currently tendering scratching behind Aslinn’s ear and through her hair. She was making noises not unlike a cat purring, and it was one of the cutest things Solas had witnessed in his long life. 

He careful put a bookmark in place and closed the book, setting it out of the way. Solas stopped his scratching, and gently kissed the top over Aslinn head. Aslinn made a little noise of disapproval and buried her face deeper into his chest. 

Her hand that had been sitting on his knee started blindly reaching out. He took it in his own and interlocked their fingers. Aslinn sigh wistfully as he rose their hands to his mouth and kissed hers softly. 

He let their hands rest in his lap, and put his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that, until the sun began to disappear behind the mountains and the sun’s warm left their skin.


	3. Compassionate Even To Bad Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslinn is upset after the quest Trouble With Wolves that you complete in the Hinterlands in order to get horses for the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write about how my Inquisitor is a cinnamon roll and cries after the Trouble With Wolves quest, because she loves and respects all animals and feels bad about killing them. She knows that they had to do it, and that in the end they helped them, but she still feels bad about it and goes off to sulk. Written mostly from Solas’ perspective on my Inquisitor, where they are at that pre-relationship stage but there’s clear pining for each other going on. I am pretty sure I completed this quest before going to Skyhold, which is when the relationship becomes basically established as far as I am concerned.

Solas found her on the outskirts of camp, looking out from a small cliff. She was looking straight ahead at the setting sun. Aslinn had seemed agitated when they got back to camp. Something had obviously upset her. When she dumped her belongs in her tent and strode off without a word, her companions agreed that Solas should seek her out. 

They had a close relationship after all. One that borders on something he tried not to think about too much. It didn’t work, of course. He thought about her constantly. Her smile, her bubbly laughter, her keen mind, her sharp wit, her bright green eyes that sparkled when she looked at him, her waves of silken silver hair that looked like strands of moonlight, the sway of her hips when she walked…He coughed, as his mind start to veer to the more physical attributes of the Inquisitor. 

It also alerted the Inquisitor to his presence, and she whipped around quickly, sighing with relief when she saw it was him. Solas closed the gap between them, he could see she look like she was trying hard not to cry. Without thinking, he brought is hand to her arm, rubbing it soothingly. 

“What is wrong?”  
Aslinn looked down and away. She sighed and turned away, to look back out at the sunset. Solas turned too, but kept his gaze on her. 

“The wolves.”

“What about them?” 

She paused, licked her lips. Solas followed the movement and he had to take a deep breath to suppress the urge to run his own tongue along them. 

“I…I did not want to kill them.” She struggled; the tears prickled the corners of her eyes. “They did not deserve to be killed like that. By us.”

Ah. Solas knew that Aslinn had a soft spot for animals. She killed when own necessary and with great reluctance. If they needed to kill an animal for food while in the field, she did so with a heavy heart. She respected them, perhaps it was because she was Dalish; the Solas suspected it more likely because she simply had a kind heart. She was so beautiful and intriguing. He could help but smile at her fondly as the tears finally started to roll down her cheek and her shoulders trembled. 

It also made his chest feel tight, those wolves were deranged, would have killed them in an instant, yet here she was crying for them. He himself had loathed to kill them, kindred as he was to wolves. But he did not hesitate to put them down when they had attacked. The Inquisitor had.

Against his better judgement, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his chest and cried even harder. He rubbed her back gently and whispered reassuringly to her, that it was okay, that she did the right thing, that he was sorry. Things to help comfort her. He couldn’t help the smile on his face, to have her in his arms, to be able to smell her hair, to know how truly compassionate she was; even to “evil” wolves. It gave him a strange sense of hope. 

Aslinn let out a few shuttering breathes, and pulled away slightly. 

“S-sorry.” She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. 

Solas shook his head, sincere smile still on his face. He held her be the shoulder. “Do not be sorry. I understand. It was a difficult thing. I regret the death of such magnificent creatures. But remember, they were in pain. We did help them in the end, even if it seemed unkind.”  
Aslinn just nodded at him, still trying to compose herself. 

“Thank you…For being here. For saying that. I think I will be okay now.”

Solas’ hands slide from her shoulders, and he held his hand out to her. 

“Come. We should get back to camp.”

Aslinn blushed, and smiled sheepishly as she took his hand. He held it gently as they walked back to camp, trying not to worry about how his heart beat just a little faster holding hands like this.


	4. Accidentally Caught By The Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was a prompt from the Sweet Affectionate Meme prompt: #15 - A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss
> 
> Prompt list: https://goo.gl/t49O0d (The source has been deleted it seems, if I am wrong though, please let me know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A BIT SPICY WHOO BOY
> 
> If you don't like Sexual Solas probably avoid this one.

They rushed to find from camp in hopes to find some peace. For a straight week, Aslinn and Solas along with Cassandra and Varric had been running around the Hinterlands. They had fought demons and bears, search for artefacts and lost treasures, and there had been a very interesting incident involving nearly being roasted by a dragon.

The Inquisitor had hoped that once they got to camp she could have gotten some much need food in her stomach and some quiet in her tent…And maybe finally some alone time with Solas. Unfortunately, as soon as she got to camp, Aslinn was accosted by various Inquisition Scouts who have information, letters from Skyhold, and reports of more demon activity. She felt flustered, close to having an anxiety attack. 

Luckily, Solas saw her distress. He swooped in, told the scouts he needed to discuss something urgently with the Inquisitor in private. He gently took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and led her to the back of the camp. 

“S-Solas, what-”

Solas, signalled her to be quiet. He looked around and pulled her out of the camp grounds, and into a wooded section. 

“I fear we won’t have much time…” He trailed off, already having drawn her close. He cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him, blushing slightly. 

“What if they catch us?”

Solas raised his eyebrow. “Vhenan, most of the Inquisition already knows of our involvement.” He stroked her cheek with a thumb. His other hand dropped to her hip, bringing her even closer. Aslinn let out a soft breath, her blush now reaching the tip of her ears. 

“But…It’s different if they catch us…Like this.” 

Solas only chuckled. He rubbed small circles on her hips. Solas lent in close and whispered in her ear. “Do you wish to stop?” He nipped at her lob.

Aslinn shuttered slightly. “Creators, no.”

The first kiss was chaste. The second less so. Aslinn hands came up to grab the back of Solas’ shirt. He moved his hands to the back of head and small of her back. As the kiss deepened, he tipped her back, sliding his leg between her thighs. Aslinn gasped against his lips. 

“INQUISITOR, WHERE ARE YOU?” Cassandra called out. Aslinn broke the kiss first, gasping loudly and out of breath just as Cassandra entered the forested area they had taken refuge in. She took one look at the Elves, blushed furiously and walked back out. 

“Well, I guess duty calls you, Inquisitor.” Solas smirked at her as Aslinn turned a shade of scarlet that rivalled Cassandra.


	5. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally a prompt from the OC Codex Prompt like - 12. Your OC overheard while drunk
> 
> Prompt list: https://goo.gl/PXfw6H (The source seems to be deleted with this one as well, let me know if that is not the case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a little spicy. If you don't like Sexual Solas or Adoribull (even in just a passing mention) probably avoid this.

Bull shouldn’t have been listening in, but old Ben-Hassrath habits die hard. 

It was RARE for Solas to be here. He’d come in with the Inquisitor. They both played a few rounds of wicked grace, Solas winning every round until he decided he’d best not take anyone else’s coin. Since then he and the Inquisitor had been sitting in a more private both, continuing to drink; talking in low voices with the occasional chuckle or giggle. And then, a moan. 

Bull almost choked on his own drink. Curiosity got the better of him and listened a bit more intently. 

“Solas, I swear to the Creator’s themselves if you don’t stop teasing me and take me to bed right now I cut off your access to those damn frilly cakes.” 

A deep chuckle followed. “Vhenan, you only needed to ask…I am happy to oblige.” His tone was deep and heavy with suggestion. Bull almost felt the brush of the lips on his own ear, hearing the sharp intake of breath that followed a playful to Aslinn’s ear lobe. 

A very red-faced Aslinn was then lead out of the tavern by the other Elf looking very smug. 

“Holy shit…” Bull said under his breath, taking a large swig of his drink.

“What’s that?” Dorian, who was in his lap was they drank with The Chargers looked at him curiously. 

“Nothing, just wondering what Solas is really like in bed.” Bull gave Dorian a knowing smirk, causing Dorian to roll his eyes.


	6. Blood Magic Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslinn is asked about her stance on Blood Magic by Cassandra, given that she is a mage (and a Dalish one which would likely earn her more suspicion).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pre-relationship chapter, pre-Skyhold. Solas and Aslinn clearly like each other but these dorks are hopeless honestly. 
> 
> This was also just a way for me to write about Aslinn's views on blood magic lol. I want to write things that help establish her views and personality.

Things had been a bit of a blur lately. Aslinn was trying to adjust to her life helping the Inquisition, to living in a settlement. Haven was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She had little free time, but what she did was usually spent with Solas, as she was invested in her budding relationship with the Apostate. He was one of the few people here that put her at ease. She enjoyed his company, and was great to talk to. It probably helped she also had a bit of crush on him, not that she would admit it. 

Solas and Aslinn came to lunch together today, prompting a flurry of raised eyebrows and smirks amongst their companions. They hadn’t been doing anything lewd, they had been working on some research regarding the odd glowing shards they had been finding. Aslinn blushed slightly that the others might think there was something going on between them. 

“Aslinn…” Cass started, and was interrupted by a groan from Dorian. Aslinn looked at both confused. 

“Cassandra has been drilling me about my thoughts on blood mage, and I suspect she is about to do the same to you.” Dorian looked irritated. 

“Well, I think it is important to know where you stand on the use of…Blood magic. You are not Circle trained...Have you ever.” Cassandra paused looking a little worried, “Have you ever used blood magic?”

Everyone immediately stopped and stared at the small elf, who felt immediately uncomfortable and put upon. She sighed, and supposed that this would come up eventually.

“Blood magic is a not something I have ever practised, though I can understand the merits…But I personally do not use it. My clan discouraged it for fear of demons, or Templars coming to investigate. Through some texts, stories and my own trips to the Fade, it seems that blood magic can make it difficult to dream. Speaking with Solas, he has said similar things. I do not wish to impede my ability to enter the Fade.”

“How can you not believe it is dangerous?” Cassandra looked outraged that Aslinn had not outright condemned it. 

“Power can corrupt. Many who seek power do so because they already have twisted goals. It is no different to a person willing to kill with a blade to reach their goals. People also can make poor choices or lash out with any means necessary if in a dire situation. Many shemlin mages seem to treat blood magic as a last resort, a taboo not to broken unless cornered. I do not treat blood magic as any resort. I do not seek power, either. I do not plan to ever use it. This is my answer, Seeker. If it is not satisfactory to you, then I don’t know what to say, except I would have hoped you’d trust me by now.”

Cassandra deflated somewhat, apologising. Turning her attention back to Solas, he was giving her a somewhat approving smile that made her heart flutter. She blushed slightly and looked away. He wrapped his pinky around hers, their hands on the table for all to see (though she was thankful no one seemed to notice). A small comfort she guessed, having been in the Seekers attention like that. She guessed Cassandra had likely grilled Solas over this issue when he’d first approached seeking to help. 

She looked back at him; he looked at her reassuringly before turning his attention towards food. Aslinn did the same, but noticed how their finger stayed together the entire time.


	7. Happily Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas remembers how Aslinn promised that sharing a bed would only be a one time thing. He is glad that she didn't keep her promise. Pre-relationship content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt from Tumblr as part of the 54 Writing Prompts. The prompt was: 20. “I promise, it’s just this once.”

“I promise, it’s just this once.” Aslinn looked sheepishly at Solas, be he could see she was still shaken by her fight with Corypheus. She was seeking warmth and comfort. They were sharing a tent as they moved higher into the Frostbacks, and it was cold. Very cold. The Inquisitor had asked if they could sleep together tonight, and Solas was unsure. Aslinn seemed to feel the cold more keenly, and lacked the ability Solas had to use his mana to produce more body heat. Very handy when you trek through snowy mountains. She had also wandered injured through a blizzard, so it was important she stay warm. 

He couldn’t ignore that there was mutual feelings between them; nothing had blossomed yet but he was still concerned with getting close to her…Particularly physically. Things were easier in the Fade, he lamented. 

Reluctantly he agreed, and Aslinn smiled at him broadly, blushing slightly. They pulled their bedrolls together, and arranged themselves so Aslinn ended up tucked under Solas’ chin. She sighed contently. Solas could smell her hair, feel her soft body pressed in against him, and he willed his heart to stop beating so fast. Being like this with her was pleasant, though. He relaxed quickly, perhaps drawn in by the Inquisitor’s already soft breaths from slumber. His eyes shut and he fell asleep. 

-

Solas thought on that moment, from what seemed like a lifetime ago with an amused smirk. He looked down at Aslinn, sleeping comfortably with her head resting on his chest. He was a fool to think that she would have kept that promise. He is glad she didn’t. 

He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Ar lath, ma Vhenan.”


	8. Soft Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure tooth-rotting fluff. Solas goes to check on Aslinn before they are to attend an event with nobles, which is something Lavellan really hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked me on Tumblr to do 6. “You really…That’s not exactly meant to be eaten.” or 33. “You’re really soft.” from the 54 Writing Prompts list, so I mashed them together. 
> 
> This is only a little bit spicy. Because nearly everything I write has to have a little spice thrown in lol.

Solas came to check on the Inquisitor. Later this evening was a dinner with nobles from both Orlais and Ferelden, so things were bound to get tense. He was always worried about Aslinn when these sort of things came up. She didn’t like The Game, or dealing with entitled shems; Orlesians always rubbed her the wrong way in particular. He wanted to check she wasn’t too anxious or stressed. 

Luckily, now-a-days he was allowed to attend as her escort. Originally, despite their relationship, Josephine and Leliana had been reluctant to allow them to be public outside of the Inner Circle. If he was by her side, she tended to stay calmer. It also often meant less lewd comments or questions from nobles who wished to bed the pretty elf.

He was already dressed; black leather leggings, golden-coloured tunic, white shirt, fur shawl. He even had on a nicer pair of black foot wraps. He took of the fur piece and laid it over the arm rest of the couch. An outfit far more fitting for the part of the Inquisitors escort and lover; many had been surprised he even owned such an outfit to begin with. 

The door to her private bathroom was closed. He sighed; he has also come up to her chambers because he hadn’t seen her since early in the morning and wished to see her again. He noticed a bowl, sitting on her desk. It looked like it was filled with porridge. He went closer to inspect it, it definitely looked like porridge. Curiously, he dipped his finger in it and brought it to his nose and smelt; oats, honey, milk...And elfroot? Strange as it was, he decided to taste it. He put his finger in his mouth just as Aslinn emerged from the bath, clad only in a towel. His eye immediately raked up and down her, finger still in his mouth. She let out an amused huff. 

“You really...That’s not exactly meant to be eaten.” 

Solas let his hand fall from his face, shooting her a confused look. 

“It tastes like porridge, Vhenan. What is it then?”

Aslinn smiled, crossing the room. One of Solas’ hands immediately found its place on her slender bicep. He watched as she dipped all her fingers in the bowl, bringing out a largish amount of the substance. She then took a bit of it and putting a dollop of it his nose with a slight giggle before smearing it on his forehead. It was cold, and felt odd but not unpleasant. 

“I made it to put on my face; to soothe my skin. It’s one of my beauty secrets.” She gave him a wink, earning a grumbling chuckle from the other Elf. “It is edible, but that’s not why I made it.”

It was true. Where she had put it, his skin was starting to feel nice. He hummed in agreement. Aslinn covered the rest of his face in it, saying that since she did a bit, may as well do all of it. She then put it on her own face. 

“Now we wait for twenty minutes, wash it off, and our skin will feel nice and smooth.” 

She leant down and kissed him chastely, mindfully of their faces touching. 

\- 

After they wasted it off their faces, Solas reached out to touch Aslinn’s face. He cradled her face in one hand, gently stroking his thumb across her cheek. 

“You’re so soft.”

She giggled and blushed slightly. Bringing her own hand to his face, mirroring his action. 

“You too.” 

He pulled her close, giving her a proper kiss, slow and gentle that had little heat behind it. They pulled away, Aslinn sighing wistfully as she rested her head against Solas’ chest. 

“I need to get changed for dinner. Josephine will probably be here soon.” 

Aslinn gasped she her towel fell to the ground. Solas had a wolfish grin gracing his lips. 

“Allow me to assist you, Vhenan.”

She swatted his arm playfully, before going to her wardrobe. Solas watched appreciatively.


	9. Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas awakes from a nightmare from about a battle he once fought in long ago. He seeks comfort from Aslinn to help ground himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to explore they idea that Solas has his share of traumatic experiences. In game dialogue it's clear he's seen his share of war, and these experiences would have affected him. Anyway, I think I have written (but not posted at least some of) a lot of times where Solas has been there for my Inquisitor during a panic attack etc. I wanted to write what he might want or need when in the context of a relationship with my Inquisitor when he is in a similar position.
> 
> Anyway, it's been awhile since I wrote anything Solavellan. Worry not, I still love them very much. Unbeta'd like everything I write.

Solas stood on the battle field, trying to quell his panic. The battle had raged on for hours, he felt nauseous at the carnage that lay around him. Still, in the distance there was still fighting. He wiped the blood that had trickled down from the wound above his eye from his face, it had been deep. Even with his magic, he would have a scar. He was lucky; his magic was strong enough that he had begun to heal just before the blow, knowing if he had not he’d probably not be standing currently. Any lower, and he would be missing an eye. Healing magic could only do so much.

His attacker lay dead now, and he tries not to think about whether he had had a family, if he’d been forced into this war like so many had. He swallowed thickly. The panic grew, the sounds of battle grew closer, he’d have to keep fighting, and there was nothing else he could do. 

Solas awoke, breathing harshly. He was could feel the cold sweat on the back of his neck, the way his hands trembled slightly even as they gripped the sheets so tightly he might tear them. He looked to his right, to see the sleeping form of his love. He relaxed slightly. He had been dreaming of the past. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t wake up Aslinn. Still, he wanted to reach out and touch her, make sure she was real – ground himself to the present, to the physical world. For one would spent so much time in the Fade, on dwelling on the past, this was new territory. 

Aslinn stirred, blinking her eyes open to look at Solas. 

“Solas, are you alright?” She reached out slowly to place her hand on Solas’, but paused seeking consent. He nodded at her slightly, and she put her hand on his.

Solas smiled at her weakly, he took her hand and raised it to his lips to lightly brush his lips to her knuckles. 

“I am better now.” He let their hands drop down into his lap.

Aslinn sat up slowly, she looked at him concerned. 

“You do not need to tell me about your past, I will not push you. It is clearly a difficult subject for you, but it is clear to me that you’ve seen your share of battle like Blackwall or Bull. Just know I am here for you. Our pasts may help shape us, but they do not define us.” 

Solas stared at her in reverence; he did not deserve the unconditional love she gave him. But he was selfish, powerless to resist. 

“What do you need?” Aslinn asked him earnestly. 

“Let me hold you, please...It will ground me.” 

Aslinn gave him a genuine smile, Solas scooted back so he was resting slightly upright with pillows behind his back. Aslinn shuffled closer so her body was tucked up against his side, and placed her head on his chest. Her hand came up to rest next to her head, palm flat on the right side of his chest, where he was sure she could feel his heart. It was beating slower now, as he began to unwind. He wrapped his arms around her, and Aslinn sighed happily him. He smirked, her eyes were already closed.

Aslinn was a solid weight pressing against him, he knew where he was, and that he was in the waking world. He took a deep breath, and centred himself again. It didn’t take her long to fall back asleep rested against him. He smiled as he his fingers gently rubbed along her shoulder blade. He let his own eyes fall closed again, but instead of sleep he mediated.


	10. Pride's Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I never uploaded, it was from the prompt: “I will always be there to protect you.” 
> 
> This is the only post-Trespasser thing I have ever written, and writing it emotionally drained me. It's only 600 words long lol.

The fight had been tough. They were vastly outnumbered; the Ventatori had managed to establish a large camp in the Hissing Waste. The hot sun beating down on them did nothing to help matters either. They were all tired, but they had whittled their numbers down. Solas noted his mana was being to run low, as he brought his staff down sending a volley of fire balls towards a Gladiator that was engaged with Cassandra. His barrier slipped, he wasn’t sure he had the mana to spare casting another. In that moment he felt a presence behind him. He cursed as he tried to dodge, not entirely missing the slice of a Stalkers dagger. It grazed him across his back, and he realised immediately it was laced with mage bane. He felt his magic and strength leave him as he tried to struggle to his feet. 

Before a dagger could find itself in him, a blur of white hair and blue fabric rushed the Stalker, knocking it to the ground. Aslinn had changed in. She was clearly tired and injured herself, but had still saved him. She brought her staff blade down into the Ventatori’s throat with a vicious shout, before pivoting and launching a Stone Fist at a second Ventatori that was rushing towards them. Varric finished them off with a few arrows to the chest. 

Aslinn pulled her blade from the now dead man’s throat and rushed to Solas’ side. She immediately began to heal the wound on his back while shoving an elfroot potion into his hands. She looked desperate, fearful. 

“Vhenan...You should conserve your mana. You’re low, I can feel it.” He said weakly, grimacing as he downed the potion. 

“Hush.” She fumbled with the pouch on her hip, pulling out another vial that would help reverse the affects of mage bane. She handed that to him as well, scanning their surroundings for more attackers, pausing her healing momentarily to through a barrier over them. 

“I will always be there to protect you.” She looked at him seriously, without a shred of doubt. It melted his heart. He quickly took the veil’s contents, resisting the urge to wretch as he began to feel his magic already returning to him. They had one mana potion between them, and shared it. He could keep fight now; they would be triumphant. 

\- 

She stood before him, like a vision. He drank her in like a man lost in the desert. Despite the hardships and time spent apart, her face was still youthful and bare. Her vallaslin long gone after he had removed them. Her long hair was in a plait, draped over her shoulder. He remembered what it was like for that beautiful silver hair to be fanned out around her while she was under him. She stood tall and firm, staff in her right hand and braced against the ground. Her left arm missing; a pang of guilt washed over him. In its place a twisted yet eerily beautiful Sylvanwood replacement, he could see that she could control it, as wooden fingers clenched into a fist. Her gaze was unyielding as it bore into him, her expression deadly serious. Below and around them the clutter of fighting, she had come to stop him, managed to no doubt fight her way through the army he had amassed for his cause. 

“What are you doing here, Vhenan?”

“I told you Solas, I would always be there to protect you. That includes protecting you from yourself.” 

Aslinn would save him. She would save all of them. She would save the world again. She would not fail. Her grip tightened on her staff.

She would save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry if it's not good I wrote it ages ago and likely late at night.


End file.
